Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant stars
The following is a list of unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant stars. Altamid star The planet Altamid orbited a nearby star. ( ) Argolis Cluster star In 2368, the hid in the chromosphere of this star. ( ) Arkonian planet sun An unnamed planet claimed by the Arkonians had a nearby sun, which caused issues for an Arkonian and Human that were stranded on a moon of the planet in 2151. ( ) Badlands star This star in the Badlands was orbited by a gas giant that itself was orbited by at least one moon. ( ) Beta Magellan system primary Beta Magellan was a star in the Beta Magellan system. A companion star in this system went supernova in 2364. The supernova occurred earlier than the nearby Bynars anticipated, and the resulting electromagnetic effects disabled their planetary computer on Bynaus. ( ) Binary stars These two stars of a binary star system caused only four nights in a month on an orbiting planet. ( ) Boreth primary This star was the primary of the planet Boreth. In the 9th century, according to The Story of the Promise, Kahless pointed to this star and informed his followers that they could find him there after he returned from Sto-vo-kor. In the centuries that followed, the Klingons established a monastery on Boreth, awaiting for his return. ( ) Borg renegade star In 2370, the lured a rogue Borg ship into this star's corona and destroyed it with a solar flare. ( ) Braslota system primary This star was the primary of the Braslota system. ( ) , the star was named Braslota.}} Bringloid system primary The Bringloid system primary was the primary of the Bringloid system, in the Ficus sector. The star entered a period of severe flare activity in 2365, which forced the Bringloid V colony to be moved to the Mariposa colony. ( ) , this star was named Bringloid. It was described as a yellow star.}} Cardassian nebula sun A nebula in Cardassian space contained this single star. ( ) Class L planet's sun An Class L planet where Odo and Quark crash-landed in 2373 had a sun that was described by Quark as not much of a sun. Despite this, it shone light on the planet. ( ) Data's dream star This star was seen in a dream experienced by Data in 2369. ( ) Delta Theta III star This star was the primary of the planet Delta Theta III. In 2270, one of the problems solved by the contact team from the was how the life forms on Delta Theta III were geologically younger, given the age of the star. ( ) }} Deinonychus VII sun This star was orbited by Deinonychus VII. ( ) Dyson sphere star This G-type star was located at the center of a Dyson sphere discovered by the in 2369. ( ) Epsilon Mynos system sun This sun was the primary of the Epsilon Mynos system. ( ) }} Exo III sun As of the 23rd century, the sun of the star system including Exo III had been fading for half a million years. As it did, the inhabitants moved underground. ( ) Gamma 7A sun This fourth magnitude sun was the primary of the Gamma 7A system, in Sector 39J. In 2268, this star was destroyed by a space amoeba. ( ) Gamma Canaris N sun This sun was orbited by an asteroid belt that contained the planetoid Gamma Canaris N. In 2267, one of the sensations the Companion wished to experience after her merging with Nancy Hedford was the warmth of this sun on her face. ( ) Genesis Planet sun This sun was orbited by the ill-fated Genesis Planet. ( ; ) Kataan star system primary The primary of the inhabited Kataan star system went nova approximately a thousand years before the 2360s. This event was heralded by droughts on an inhabited planet in the system, Kataan. ( ) Kavis Alpha sector binary This unnamed binary star system in the Kavis Alpha sector consisted of a red giant and a neutron star. Every 196 years, there was a stellar explosion in this system, when the smaller neutron star shedded the accumulated matter it had sucked up from the larger star over the intervening years. In 2366, this system was the subject of an astrophysical research by Doctor Paul Stubbs. ( ) Klingon star In 2368 during the Klingon Civil War, Kurn used a clever technique of engaging warp drive near this star's surface, causing a solar flare that destroyed the two Klingon pursuers. ( ) Kuiper belt star In 2375 Odo and Weyoun 6 hid from four Jem'Hadar attack ships in the Kuiper belt of this star. ( ) L-370 star This star was the primary for seven planets in the L-370 system. ( ) L-class planet's sun The crashed on an unnamed planet orbiting a sun. Lisa Cusak survived for a time, and only after some time on the planet saw the sun rise. ( ) Lima Sierra system star This star was the primary for four planets in the Lima Sierra system. ( ) M24 Alpha system suns The M24 Alpha system had a trinary sun. ( ) Melona IV sun The Melona IV sun was the primary of its star system. This system contained the planet Melona IV, the site of the proposed Melona colony. When the Crystalline Entity devastated Melona IV, the entity blocked the star due to its sheer size. ( ) }} Mintaka III sun The Mintaka III sun was the primary of its star system. This system contained the planet Mintaka III, the homeworld of the Mintakans. The Mintakans took measurements for their sundials when this sun reached the zenith. ( ) }} Monac sun Monac was the primary of the Monac planetary system. In 2375, the , under the command of General Martok, successfully triggered a solar plasma eruption from the surface of the Monac sun from a magnetic instability near the equator. The resulting explosion destroyed the Monac shipyards, located near the star. ( ) . This star, and its system, were located in the Alpha Quadrant.}} Necro cloud star The Necro Cloud was located near this star. ( ) Operation Return battlefield The battle between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion over control of Deep Space 9 in 2374 took place in the close vicinity of an unnamed star. The star was located near Bajor. ( ) Pentarus system primary The Pentarus system had a sun, which caused very hot temperatures on the habitable Lambda Paz moon located in the system. ( ) Psi 2000 sun The planet Psi 2000, once remarkably like Earth, became a frozen wasteland after its sun "went dark". ( ) Sector 1156 star This star in Sector 1156 was orbited by the D'Arsay archive that at first appeared to be a rogue comet. ( ) Sector 396 star In 2266, the rendezvoused with Haftel's transport near this star in Sector 396. ( ) Sigma Draconis star The primary of the Sigma Draconis system was classified as spectral type gamma-9. The position of this yellow dwarf star was depicted on a system map that was displayed on the main viewscreen of the bridge in 2268. ( ) External links * * * System 892 sun This small star was the primary of System 892. ( ) Tamaal's system stars Tamaal was located in a binary star system. ( ) Tarchannen system star This star was the primary of the Tarchannen system and Tarchannen III. ( ) }} Taurean system star This small star, located at the edge of a sector, was the primary of the Taurean system. ( ) }} Tkon Empire sun The Tkon Empire went extinct 600,000 years ago, according to legend because their sun went supernova. ( ) }} Vashti suns These suns were binary stars in the Beta Quadrant. They were the primary stars of their system and were orbited by the planet Vashti. ( ) Vulcan monastery planet sun A landing party from experienced a sunrise of this sun in June of 2151 at the horizon of the planet that housed the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. ( ) Zeta Gelis star cluster star This star was located in the Zeta Gelis star cluster and was the sun of at least one planet. ( ) Unnamed Alpha